


Sailor MILF

by Imasuky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: February 2014. Minako has a very interesting day with her best friend's mother.





	Sailor MILF

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 4 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

“Thank you, Tsukino-san,” Minako said, accepting the offered cup of tea.

“Please, call me Ikuko,” the older woman said, sitting down across from the school girl. Looking at her daughter’s friend, she felt a pang of jealousy. Though she was by no means past her prime, the girl she was talking with now was just entering that perfect stage of development, gaining the curves of a woman but still possessing the youthful charm of a girl. Ikuko missed her days of being the young and beautiful girl who turned heads wherever she went, like Minako obviously was...although, Ikuko thought with another pang of jealousy, even at the same age, she herself had never been quite as gorgeous as Minako was.

“I’m very sorry that Usagi forgot that she invited you here today. My daughter can be so forgetful sometimes,” Ikuko said, apologetically bowing. “Thank you so much for putting up with her.” As much as she loved Usagi, Ikuko knew that even at the best of times her daughter could be flaky...and yet she had so many friends who were very reliable. Ikuko never stopped being thankful for that fact.

“Ah, no, it’s fine! Usagi’s great. Sure, she messes up now and then, but she’s so sweet,” Minako assured the older woman. Looking at her, Minako got a totally different vibe than she did when she was with Usagi. Ikuko seemed so mature and polite, so _collected_. Even in the short time she had been here, the woman had been quite gracious.

“Still, I appreciate it very much,” Ikuko murmured. The two sat in silence for several moments, neither quite sure what to say. Ikuko took the quiet moment to study Minako. In her younger days, Ikuko had dated as many girls as men. Of course, since getting married she hadn’t dated anyone...even her husband, sadly. He was a good man who provided for their family, and she was grateful for that, but Ikuko's husband put so much focus on his work and responsibilities that he seldom had much time for his wife and her needs. Her sexual prime was being wasted.

The fact that Ikuko's daughter constantly brought home a string of pretty young girls wasn’t helping any. Each one of them had their charms, but Minako was definitely the prettiest. Her long blonde hair framed her young innocent face perfectly, and she possessed small but pert and alluring breasts. It was clear that they would grow with age, but for now they were the perfect size for her figure, a figure which included a toned belly leading down to perfectly-spaced hips and long, statuesque legs. Every feature added to the beauty of the next. If Ikuko had been told the girl was a model, she would easily believe it.

At the same time, Minako was apprising the older woman herself. It had only been recently that Minako had realized that she wasn’t all that interested in boys. Spending nearly all her time around the other scouts, she had instead found herself paying attention to nearly every little detail about them. Once she acknowledged her preferences, she began seeing it in all the other girls in her school, how cute some were when they laughed, or the way their breasts bounced during physical education class.

But Ikuko had a completely different kind of beauty than Minako's friends and peers. Despite being nearly twenty years older, or perhaps because of it, she had a self-confidence that girls Minako’s age either lacked completely, or at the very most, only pretended to. Her skin was more mature, yet still smooth and flawless, with not a single wrinkle, even though Ikuko wore no make-up, Minako had always had an eye for that sort of thing, and she could tell that Ikuko’s radiance was completely natural. Aside from that, her entire body was mature, possessing full breasts and hips, but with a belly that was surprisingly trim, considering that she had given birth twice.

For a split second, their eyes met, and both flushed as they looked away. Neither seemed to notice the other’s reaction in their quick attempt to hide their own interest. “S-So, ahem, what did you and Usagi have planned for the day?” Ikuko asked, hoping to expel some of the awkwardness that she was feeling.

“Nothing special. A new shop opened up, and we were just going to check it out. I guess something else must have caught her interest,” Minako answered. Most likely it had been Mamoru. But Minako hardly blamed Usagi. The two of them were meant to be together.

The girl and woman went back to silence for a few moments, but Ikuko broke the quiet before long. “Well...so your afternoon isn’t totally wasted, why don’t we go? If you wouldn't mind, of course,” she suggested. Giving a small clap, she smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been out like that. Usagi hardly ever spends time with me anymore.” For a moment she pouted slightly, but it passed quickly.

Minako thought about it only for a couple of seconds before answering, “Sure, sounds like fun!” After all, she really had wanted to check out the new shop, and there was no reason she couldn't be on friendly terms with her friend's mother, right?

 

\---------------------

 

After nearly an hour at the boutique the woman and girl sat down at a small table at a café. “I’d almost forgotten how much fun it was to just wander around a store like that! Normally the only shopping I get to do these days is for home errands, like groceries,”Ikuko said with a laugh.

“I had a lot of fun, too! More than I do normally, even! You’re fun and you've got really great taste, Ikuko-san,” Minako said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a necklace, a simple but elegant chain with a set of hearts in a rainbow of colors hanging off it.

Their chat was interrupted politely by the waiter. “May I take your order, young ladies?” he asked. Ikuko blushed faintly at the compliment. For a split second, Minako felt a pang of annoyance at the man, but brushed it aside. He was only doing his job, and what was she, jealous? That would just be silly. Ikuko was a married woman, and her friend's mother; there was no point being jealous because Minako didn't have a chance with her anyway.

Minako frowned as she realized what she had just thought. Was she really that interested?

She was brought back to reality when he asked her for her order, which was a small parfait, same as Ikuko’s. The two resumed their conversation as he left, drifting from one subject to another. Both could feel their attraction to the other growing, though they were unaware of the other's feelings.

When the parfaits arrived, they went back to silence for a few moments, each watching the other as discretely as she could. The way Minako’s long delicate fingers gripped the spoon, Ikuko’s plump lips parting to take some of the cream into her mouth...each found many simple but fascinatingly beautiful features of the woman in front of her to focus on.

Minako was so caught up in watching Ikuko that she slipped and dropped a bit of fruit on her shirt. “Ah!” she cried out softly. “I just got this blouse a week ago!” Minako whined, grabbing up a napkin and dabbing at it.

“That’ll just make it worse. Let's go back to the house, and I’ll wash it for you,” Ikuko offered hastily.

Leaving the money for their deserts, they headed back to the Tsukino house. No one else had come back yet, so the two were still alone. “I’m sure Usagi won’t mind if you borrow one of her shirts,” Ikuko said as they entered the house. “Since you have to change anyways, you can take a bath as well, if you want.” The suggestion had slipped out before she even realized what she had said.

“Um...sure. S-Sounds like a good idea,” Minako said as she headed straight to the bathroom and undressed. She left her shirt out as she headed into the bath proper. Was Ikuko...? No, shew as just imagining it, surely.

Ikuko came in only a few seconds later. With her years of experience raising two children, cleaning the spot was easy. Hanging it up to dry, she noticed Minako’s panties. She bit her lower lip. Once or twice she had been tempted by one of the many pairs that Usagi had left carelessly tossed around her room, but she had fought that temptation each time, restraining herself each time with the reminder that they belonged to her own daughter. But she had no such defense in this situation, and it was just too much. Ikuko grabbed them up, and took a deep breath of them.

The scent of a younger girl’s quim filled her with a longing that she had nearly forgotten. It had been almost a year since the last time her husband had slept with her, and masturbation just wasn’t enough to satisfy her, especially when such a gorgeous girl was naked in the room right next to her. Lust overriding common sense, Ikuko stripped as fast as she could and entered.

Minako was still on one of the stools, washing her long, golden hair. Her body was even more slender than she had appeared with clothes on. Her breasts were small and perky, with rosy nipples sticking out rather proudly, and her waist was so slim that Ikuko could most likely wrap one arm all the way around her. In this position, her pussy was visible, completely smooth and soft-looking, and her legs were so lithesome that for a moment the older woman felt a bit of envy. What woman wouldn't kill to have the legs that Minako flaunted so casually?

The blonde flushed brilliantly, words failing her as she looked over Ikuko’s body. She was full-figured, with plump breasts. Her nipples were a little darker than Minako’s own. Her belly, while not trim, was far from flabby, while her hips were very attractively wide and matronly. But the thing that drew Minako’s focus the most was her pussy. It was soft, inviting, with its folds glistening slightly, and thick, bushy hair surrounding it. It had only been a few months ago that the first traces of hair had grown in on her own cunny, and Minako had shaved them right away, preferring the look of it when it was smooth...but something about seeing this made her regret that a little.

Taking an extra stool, Ikuko smiled nervously. “I...I thought it would be nice to, to share a bath...s-so we could keep talking,” she said, grabbing the second shower head. It was a transparent and ridiculous excuse, and Ikuko knew they both knew that. Minako watched the water run over the older woman’s full breasts for a few moments, still too stunned to speak.

For Ikuko, this was hardly the first time she’d seduced another girl in the bath. Though it had been quite some time, she was sure that it would be just as easy now as it had been then, now that she had the "lame excuse for why she's in there" part out of the way.

“Minako-chan, you have such lovely skin,” she said, lightly running her fingers along her arm. True to her words, the girl’s skin really was soft and smooth as silk. “May I wash your back?” she asked.

Minako finally found her voice. “S...Sure, it’s always nice to have someone help with that,” she said. Minako always did enjoy it when her friends would help her wash her back, even before she realized her interests.

Ikuko moved behind the girl and began to gently scrub her back with a cloth. “You really do have such lovely skin, so soft and pale...only someone young like you can have such a wonderful complexion. I’m kind of envious,” she murmured, leaning in close so that her breasts brushed against Minako. The bit of contact was almost enough to make her jump, but after fighting monsters so often, she had learned to control her body pretty well.

“Tell me, Minako-chan, do you have a boyfriend?” Ikuko asked, as her hands slipped around to Minako’s front. The blonde’s focus was split between the words and motions of the older woman. “If not, then I'm surprised...you're so pretty, I thought you might be a model the first time Usagi brought you home.” As she spoke, her other hand came around to the front, one hand sliding up and the other down.

“Not...not right now,” Minako stammered. She was quickly getting very flustered. There just seemed no way that Ikuko was actually touching her the way it seemed like, it had to just be her own desires affecting her thoughts, even as another part of her screamed at herself how obviously true this situation was.

Ikuko grinned to herself as she let her fingers dance softly along Minako’s belly, stopping just short of her breasts and cunny. Ikuko was fairly sure that her hopes were going to be fulfilled now. She had, at a few times throughout the day, felt like Minako had been stealing glances at her the same way she herself had been doing. The small moans that slipped out as she touched her only reinforced those suspicions as accurate, rather than just wishful thinking.

Though it might be a bit risky, she decided to push things a bit farther in the hope that it paid off. “Could that be because you don’t like boys?” she asked, whispering directly into Minako’s ear.

“Huh?!” Minako’s heart and mind raced unbelievably fast. This was too much all at once for her to keep up with. She had never been seduced before, never felt someone working her emotions and desires higher and sweeter, and it was an older woman, a woman with experience and control that Minako couldn't compete with, and the woman was her friend's mother, her friend's married mother, and the contact was so good, and she knew she shouldn't do this but how could she stop...

Ikuko moved her hands more, cupping one of Minako’s breasts softly as her other hand dipped down, stroking her outer folds. Minako gasped sharply, but didn’t pull away...rather, her body seemed almost to move into Ikuko, her back arching slightly as her legs spread wider.

Ikuko began to gently stroke her fingers along the girl’s lower lips as she massage her breasts. “It’s perfectly normal for a girl you age to at least be curious...if you aren’t sure, I might be able to help you make up your mind,” Ikuko said, lightly pinching a nipple as she kissed her ear. Minako gasped again, tilting her head back. The way the older woman’s fingers were rubbing and teasing her was unreal in terms of just how good it felt; every spot she touched seemed to tingle with pleasure.

“Well? You still haven’t answered me,” Ikuko said as she used her fingers to spread the girl’s pussy a bit. For a moment, it was difficult to remember what the older woman had even asked.

“Ah...Yes...I, I like girls...at least, I think...maybe...” Minako didn't know what to say. She knew fully and completely that she preferred women, yet Ikuko's touches were supposedly coming as a way of convincing her...she wanted this to keep going, she wanted more, she didn't want this to end, so the only thing to do seemed to be to pretend she was on the fence, that she needed convincing, anything to keep this going! Adding to her difficulty in forming words was the fact that every time she spoke, Ikuko seemed to touch an extra sensitive spot, interrupting her thoughts anew.

Ikuko could feel a good amount of wetness building up at the girl’s crotch. She was close. Oh, how indescribably wonderful it was to again hold a woman to her who was close, after so long! It sent a thrill through Ikuko that lit her senses and desire ablaze; she had almost forgotten the joy of fulfilling this need!

“Minako-chan, it seems like you're pretty sensitive down here...do you touch yourself often?” she asked, rubbing a fingertip against the girl’s clit.

Minako moaned sharply at the sudden pressure and the incredible jolt of pleasure it brought, but still answered, “I...N...No, not very much.” She had, as frequently as any young woman, but the denial seemed in that moment to be what Ikuko might be looking for...and oh, how she wanted to say exactly the right things to keep being rewarded with the sensations Ikuko was filling her with!

“Well, when you do, what do you think of, other girls? Your friends? ...My daughter?” Ikuko could feel herself getting more and more turned on with every whispered, lusty word, and the way that Minako was panting and writhing at her every touch was only adding to it.

“I never really, Ah, thought about any...anything...I just did it!” Minako answered, hoping it was the right answer. She had regularly thought of many of her friends, Usagi most _definitely_ included, but maybe this would give Ikuko more reason to keep showing her, "convincing" her, of the joys of a woman...

Suddenly Ikuko’s finger pulled away, leaving Minako teetering right on the very edge of cumming. She felt like screaming in loss and disappointment, screaming and sobbing; had she answered wrong?!

“Well, that’s a shame. All your friends are so cute,” the older woman said, standing up. Minako was in a haze of need as Ikuko offered her hand. She took it without thinking, and Ikuko guided her into the tub, getting her to sit on the edge so that she was out of the water. Hope flared through Minako, a raging, burning hope filled with desire. Was Ikuko going to continue after all?

Leaning in so that her face was right next to Minako’s quim, Ikuko breathed in deeply, loving the scent. “If you don’t want to do anything more, just say so and I’ll stop,” Ikuko said, making sure to blow right against Minako’s wet and trembling cunny. She knew very well that the girl would not take that offer for the world. The blonde simply closed her eyes and opened her legs a bit wider. She had some small idea what the woman had in mind, and she wanted it very, very badly.

Licking her lips a bit, Ikuko leaned in and gave one long, slow swipe from bottom to top, giving her clit an extra flick right at the end. As she savored the musky sweetness of the girl’s juices, her mind suddenly caught up to the present, and she realized what she was doing. In the bath she shared with her family, she was eating out a confused girl the same age as her own daughter, while her husband was away at work! Everything about this seemed wrong beyond description, but it felt so wonderfully right that she didn’t care; in fact, somehow the shame she knew she should have felt had only transformed into hotter desire and excitement. Reaching down between her own legs, she began to finger herself. With the state she was in, the smallest touch was enough to make her moan into Minako's sweet pussy, and the girl wrapped her legs around Ikuko's neck, pulling her in close.

With the skilled tongue of an expert, Ikuko ravished the girl, sweeping it over her, in her, around her, everywhere she could, so fast and powerful in her motions that Minako felt like every spot of her clit and cunny were being attacked at the same time. It didn’t take longer than a few minutes before Minako tensed up, let out a jarring scream as the overwhelming pleasure destroyed her mind, and came, trembling as her thighs instinctively squeezed tight around Ikuko’s neck just like her insides did around Ikuko's tongue. The very few times she had masturbated couldn’t even begin to compare to the intense waves of pleasure that were crashing against every fiber of her body all at once. If she _had_ had any doubts about liking girls, they would certainly be gone now.

With her mind awash in pleasure, time seemed to stop and rewind at the same time in her head. Though the day had been rather short, it had been very enjoyable, more so than any of the dates she had ever been on in the past. The highlights of her day kept replaying in her mind, each one lightened by her focus on Ikuko in her mind, filling her with a happiness almost as emotionally pleasurable as her orgasm was physical. Later Minako would look back on this moment, later she would think about it and what it meant, and come to the conclusion that she liked this woman, really liked her, on levels deeper than physicality. For now, though, her young mind was caught up in the thrills of her first experience of the greatest pleasures a person could feel.

After what seemed like a much longer time than it really was for either woman, Ikuko pulled back, licking away the last traces of Minako’s cum. She relished its heady flavor. It had been so many years since the last tine she had tasted another woman that she had nearly forgotten that it was one of the greatest things in the world.

“Now, Minako-chan, I want you do the same for me, please,” Ikuko told her with quiet excitement, standing up. Minako watched the beauty of the water running down her body, and nodded softly, her head still cloudy with pleasure. Ikuko’s thick pubic hair was smoothed out a bit from the water, Minako noticed, as she leaned in.

Bringing her hands up, she spread the woman’s lips and gave a small, tentative lick. The taste was strong and strange, but pleasantly so. Minako worked her tongue in small, nervous strokes, peering up now and than to ensure that she was doing well with her improvising. Judging by the half-lidded, slightly vacant expression Ikuko had, her mouth open a little as she breathed heavily, Minako judged that she must have been doing pretty well.

Ikuko cooed softly, stroking the girls hair. It was clear to her that Minako had no experience with this, but there was a lot to be said about the pleasuring powers of both fresh enthusiasm and the sight of a beautiful girl going down on oneself, and in addition, it had been so long since she’d gotten any pleasure like this, so even the slightly clumsy probing of an amateur like Minako was more enough to bring her over the brink quickly, and hard. Ikuko moaned as she felt herself tremble and seize up with the tensing pleasure of climax. As she came, Ikuko ground slightly against her, holding Minako in place and forcing her to drink the droplets of her cum down. The girl certainly didn’t mind. Once the last bit of pleasure faded away, Ikuko slumped down, kissing Minako softly on the lips.

“My family should be home soon, so...let's clean up for now,” she said softly, her mind rushing with ideas. “But we...we should talk. About this. Tomorrow, okay? We can figure things out tomorrow,” she said, softly pulling the girl into a hug. She knew that she now wanted, wanted so badly, for this to be more than just a one time fling, taking advantage of some young girl. There was a connection, a chemistry there, she could feel it, and she hoped Minako could feel it, too, and wanted this to mean more just as much as Ikuko did.

“Okay, Ikuko-san.” Minako’s mind was still completely overwhelmed. She had just fooled around with a woman, who was twice her age, married, and her best friend's mother at that...and she had loved it.

Both Ikuko and Minako were confused, but happy, and hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 4 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
